An UnBelievable Story
by BadButt94
Summary: It's been about a year since the war ended and Orihime was returned by Ichigo and the gang. But lately Ichigo has been trying to tell Orhime how he feels. But, will everything change when he finds a peom written by Orihime?
1. Chapter 1

**An Unbelievable Story**

**Summary:** **Ichigo finds a poem that Orihime wrote and accidentally left on her desk. When he reads it why does his heart start to beat fast? **

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

**I'm so glad that the war is over and Orihime Inoue is safely at home with us. I think that her time spent in Hueco Mundo still hunts her. Every now and that magical smile that matched her unrivalled beautiful face would turn into a frown and she would just stare off into space. It's weird. Sometimes I can feel her loneliness and sadness, so do everything I can to spend each moment with her, but sometimes it's not enough. I think that it's time for me to finally say… What's this?**

**Writer's P.O.V.**

**As Ichigo passed Orihime's desk he noticed a poem sitting on top of her desk. He picked it up and read it. To his surprise he found…**

**Fantasy Can't Always Be Real**

**By: Orihime Inoue **

**I dream of you every night**

**In my dreams I see you, me, our future **

**During the day**

**I see the past**

**Your face haunts me so**

**Our kiss**

**Our future**

**The love I thought we would/ could have**

**You're unbelievably cute**

**Unbelievably real**

**I just wish that you were unbelievably mine **

"**That she feels the same way. I got to find her."**

**With the poem in hand Ichigo raced out of the door and followed the path they would usually take to go to her house. Finding her was the only thing on his mind at the moment.**

**Orihime's P.O.V.**

**Oh I know I left that poem here somewhere. It was right here. Right… Here…**

"**Looking for this?"**

**Orihime looked up from her position to load and behold the figure she sees before her.**

**Ichigo what are you doing here?**

"**Well I found this… poem and let's just say that it gave me some inspiration." **

**I-inspiration? For what? I-ichigo?**

**Before she knew it Ichigo's lips were pressed against hers and one of his hands rubbed the back of her head. Orihime's and Ichigo's blushes both darkened with each passing moment they stayed like that. Even though it had only been one minute… To Orihime it felt as though time had stopped and this was to be their blissful fate. Finally, Ichigo released their lips, stood up, and held his hand out for to grab. She grabbed his hand to lift herself off the ground where she sat. She rested her hands on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear…**

"**Your wish was already granted. I am and forever yours, Orihime Inoue."**

**Same for me. My Ichigo Kurosaki. **

**With smiles on their faces Ichigo and Orihime walked hand in hand to her apartment were they will spend their weekend together.**

**Hello fellow Fanfiction lovers**

**I know that I left you hanging, but I just wanted to try and write at least one Fanfiction that's rated something else other than mature**

**So please review and tell me what you think and I was thinking that there should be a sequel, but you have to review and tell me if I should write a sequel or not. But, I do promise this…**

**That there is more to come with other stories in other categories so be on the lookout for Badbutt94. **


	2. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
